


Childish

by Duetronomy



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Sapnap struggling as he watches Dream fall in love and grow away from him. He hides his feelings well enough until he acts out and is forced to face feelings he wants to desperately push under the rug.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I caved and wrote a fanfic lol

He fucked up.  
He's always fucking up but now it's different because Dream isn't rolling his eyes at him, he's mad at him. Genuinely.

I hate to admit it but I am painfully aware of how damn childish I get with my feelings. I'm not good at being vulnerable, never really have been. I can usually fake the bravado with a smirk but now Dream is angry at me and George won't look at me.

"Sapnap what the fuck is going on with you?" Dream tries to get a response from me but now I can barely look at him.

I hate to admit I pushed too far. 

I look at the ground because what can I say? I was fucking jealous? I wanted attention? pfft, I'd never live it down. I'd rather Dream just keep scowling at me.

I'm damn near in tears.

"I'm gonna go check out George and you better hope he didn't get anything serious" Dream, seemingly tired of trying to get answers out of me, stomps his way upstairs where our bedrooms are.

Now I'm alone in the dark and the loneliness is better company than Dream's hushed angry voice. If I start to cry quietly, the walls won't talk.


	2. Laundry

I spend all morning staring at the ceiling of my bedroom it was only inevitable that Dream would come and find me.

He still wants answers.

"I thought over time you'd warm up to him. You never hate anybody!" Dream says pitifully trying to sound optimistic. 

"Sapnap I just don't understand"

And neither do I. Hardly.

"Is he alright?" Is all I can think to say.

"He was mostly just dazed and confused. Nothing's broken" Dream says plainly. He's not really looking at me anymore.

"If he's so fine why haven't I seen him yet?" 

"You pushed him towards a creeper what do you expect?" 

"Give me a break, none of us saw it! It was a mistake! shut up !"

I shut my eyes. I don't even want to see the look on his face as he sighs.

I long silence before-

"Do you really hate him that much?" He says softly. Almost too softly.

I open my eyes just a little and squint at him confused before he continues.

"We... we... if your going to be this unhappy we can just forget about this trio thing and part with George" He says quietly, as if George could hear thru the wall. Which he probably could.

I'm stunned.

"We can just loop around and take him back to his village, it'll take months though" 

"Dream, no. No. I-" As much as I want George out of the picture to just cut him out as if these past months didn't happen just didn't feel right and it didn't feel fair to Dream.

Dream and George are close. Like we are but in a different way.

The last thing I want is for Dream to be heartbroken. I want him to be mine but I also want him to be happy. Even if I can't be.

"I'll try harder. To get along with him I mean! I promise" I sit up on the bed hastily to reassure him. To left his spirits.

"Sap, it's been months . What will be the difference now?"

Ill actually be trying. 

"Don't worry about it. Lets go make lunch" I walk right past him, a mission in mind.

Lunch was as simple as every other day. Baked potatoe and red berries. It was George's favorite but we hardly ever made it for lunch because the berries are so painful to harvest, those bastards.

When George finally makes it out of bed at about 3 pm he hesitantly inches downstairs after he sees me. I have the audacity to feel bad.

"Where's Dream?" George asks, looking everywhere but me.

"Feeding the horses. I made lunch, eat" I try to say it as casually as possible and I succeed.

"...Thanks"

I have questions but George must've been really hungry because he's stuffing his face without much of a break for questions.

He puts his plate in the cauldron as I apologize.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" As must as I can't stand him sometimes, pushing him into a creeper like that was so dangerous that I am genuinely glad it wasn't as close as it could have been.

At first George doesn't really acknowledge it. He just stands there, looking into the water before slowly turning half way where he isn't really looking at me but can glance at me.

"Did Dream make you say that?" He says plainly.

"Well yeah but I also want to" 

"Oh you're out of bed" 

We both jump at the sound of Dream's voice breaking thru the slight tension in the air. The door must've been left ajar because neither of us heard him come in.

"Uh yeah. It really wasn't anything crazy. Shock or watever" George says sputtering. He moves away from the sink and walks past Dream to go outside.

There isn't really much to do indoors anyway. Dream seemingly shrugs him off and goes upstairs. After I do the dishes I think I might as well do laundry too.

I carry the basket of clothes outside and down to a stream but I don't do much after that. I could get laundry done in no time. In reality we have more armor than actual clothes. We have more pajamas than actual clothes haha.

I sit back and look up at the sun thru some trees. It's here where I happen to think too much for my own good. Before I can get a start on the laundry George seemingly out of nowhere walks up next to me. Baffled, I look up at him. I assumed he was home already.

"Did you mean what you said?" He ask.

"What did I say?"

"Are you actually sorry?"

"What the fuck?, of course I am"

"Hmm, you've never been sorry before" He says blankly.

"I could've seriously hurt you-"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asks as if he already knows the answer.

I feel bad again.

"No. It's not." I say firmly. It's almost gross to think George thinks I wanted worst.

He sits down next to me after a moment and starts helping with the laundry. We sit in silence.

"I don't hate you"

George snickers.

"I don't" I say firmly. Willing him to believe me.

"You've shown more care to your horse than you've ever have to me"

Before I can reply he says-

"I never understood what I did to make you hate me" George drops his snark to look almost sorrowful. I hate it.

"I don't hate you. I hate all the doors you've opened" 

"That's cryptic"

"It was suppose to be" I put the last shirt back in the basket, picking it up and walking towards the house. George follows.

Unfortunately he doesn't stop talking.

"So? What? you won't tell me why you hate me so much?" George says bewildered.

"I don't want to. It's really cut and dry."

"That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair"

"Who pissed in your cereal" George mutters, rolling his eyes with a huff.

I ignore him.

The sun is starting to set by the time we walk thru the door. The sun glowing thru the windows and into the house.

I walk thru to the backyard , George goes upstairs. 

Dream sneaks in from inside the house. Closing the door quietly behind him.

"You got thru an afternoon together. That's pretty impressive for you haha"

My heart could melt, I can hear the smile in his voice as I hang the laundry.

"I really do want you two to get along"

I almost feel good of myself.

"I... he makes me really happy" Dream says fondly.

I force myself to keep a smile on my face.

"And you make me really happy" I say hopefully in a way that seems offhanded.

The silence carries. I pretend it doesn't affect me.

"Yeah. So do you" Dream says before sliding back inside.

I scrunch up the shirt in my hands and stand there until the sun sets.


	3. Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My greatest enemy is the word espicially. I cannot spell.

I wake to a note from Dream on the front door.

'Going into town today with Punz. Don't break anything while I'm on gone :) (I'm looking at you Sapnap <3)'

Jeez, you break a bowl one time and no one is allowed to forget.

Anyway, any other day and I would've gagged at the idea of spending a time alone with George but now I see opportunity.

Going into town and back takes like 4 or 6 hours and if he's with Punz he isn't in a hurry. That's 6 hours and then some. 

Later on, George wakes up earlier than I expected, before I even get lunch started. We aren't really breakfast people. 

I come back from chilling my walk to see George putting porkchops in the furnace. He seems lost in thought, must've been if he hasn't noticed me staring at him yet.

"What are you thinking about?"

To my surprise, he doesn't jump.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you hate me" 

"You're still thinking about that?" I almost laugh.

"I can't really stop"

A weird silence hangs.

"Hey you care about Dream don't you?"

He looks at me confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Y-Yeah. Why?" He says, trying to come off casual.

"Then how about this, we pretend to get along for Dream's sake and if I'm satisfied then I'll tell you" I say with a smirk. Actually warming up to George would take too long and I don't care enough to really try. It's tiring.

George doesn't really seem onboard. Or like he understands.

"So you are doing this for Dream" George says plainly.

"Well the apology was genuine. Dream wants us to get along and he's clearly not getting rid of you anytime soon for watever reason so I guess I'm fucking forced to" I roll my eyes.

"You couldn't be nice to me if you tried" George smirks.

"Bet?" 

"...Yeah. Bet"

"Great" I smirk. Great.

George goes back to tending the porkchops and I'm almost back out the door when he asks-

"Do you still hate me now?" He asks.

I look back at me.

"I guess you're a little less unbearable. So yes I do" I almost enjoy telling him that.

The sun is starting to tune down when George and I finish lunch and Dream is still out and about. The extra silence is reminding me of what it was like to have just two people under this roof.

George isn't a noisy person by any means other than ear splitting screams but his presence alone was unbearable his first 3 months here. Eventually you get used to things even if you don't want to.

If I get too in my thoughts even the sight of him would set me off. I knew he was pretty with a attractive accent, I saw all the reasons Dream was weak for him and all those thoughts would tell me that's what I lacked. The jealousy outran the anger in the long run.

"Do you miss the cold?" I ask him, simply to disrupt my awful thoughts.

He glances at me from the other side of the table.

"Yes actually. I didn't really think I would"

"Do you miss home?"

"...Sometimes. Do you?" 

We both watch the sun change the sky as it continues to set. Glimmering through the window.

Dream has always been my home. I can hardly remember the time home was a place.

"Not really" I say blankly.

"Do you think Dream does?"

"I could never be too sure"

"Where are you from Sapnap?"

"Savannah. Dream's from the plains" I fondly look back on those old memories catching dust.

George is from the tundra.

"It can get so boring here sometimes" George says blankly.

I can't help but laugh and then George laughs because I'm laughing and then we're just laughing like idiot watching the sunset from their kitchen table.

I can't remember the last time I laughed.

I sigh. I would take a horse ride but it'll be dark in a few minutes. It'll be dangerous. 

Dream walks thru the door just then to catch us calming down to spontaneous giggling.

"Heyyyy" He says smiling as he takes off his mask.

"Get inside, it's getting dark" George nags but Dream just huffs fondly and steps in, shutting the door behind him.

"What's in the bag?" I shout as he walks upstairs, smiling at us.

"It's a surprise" He giggles and flees down the hall.

"I guess..." I go up aswell but I don't follow him. I take a book about potions out to the stables in the backyard.

I stay there for what could be hours for all I know. The moon glows and it's dead silence besides the horses. 

I go to my bedroom and stop in my tracks between my door and George's. Dream is in there. They're talking and I'm straining to make out the words. I suddenly feels so lonely.

I go in my room not bothering to turn on a light, just straight into bed. Staring at the ceiling again. I pick up George's giggle and my heart throbs. What could've been so funny...

I curl up and wrap my arms around myself. I'll pretend it doesn't bother me no matter how hard that'll be.

I wake up to the early sun rise and I groan. The house is dead silent and I can't seem to go back to sleep. I should really put a clock in my room.

I roll around mindlessly until, faintly, I hear a door open. Very faintly so it couldn't have been George. Why would anyone be up at this time.

Giving up on sleep, I get up and drag myself downstairs. Dream's room is empty, he's rustling in the kitchen.

He damn near panics when he hears me.

"Oh! Sap! Come here" Dream whisper-shouts at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask lazily.

"I'm making a cake!" 

Huh?

"What's the occasion?" I ask confused.

"It's George's birthday"

HUH?

"It is???" 

"Yep"

"I had no idea" 

Dream laughs lightly.

"I know but its fine you got him a present"

I did?

"I did?" I'm so all over the place.

"Yeah I got someone in the village to make a quilt out of the wool I told you to get forever ago" He seems so pleased with himself.

Jesus. When did we ever put in this much effort for eachother's birthdays. Did Dream always care so much about birthdays?

"That was a whole month ago..."

I stare as he puts the batter in the pan.

The cake came out simple. A sheet cake with a thin layer of frosting with, of course, George's favorite, berries.

Dream brings in the bag he came in with last night. That must be the quilt.

"I feel kinda silly" Dream says once he puts the bag down.

"I doubt he would care so much about his birthday espicially since he hardly mentioned it but... I want to make him feel welcomed" Dream says so bashfully.

"You think he hasn't?"

He hesitates.

"Well... you haven't exactly made it easy..." 

Oh. Right.

"I'm sorry"

"... I should be sorry too. I did just kinda push you to go along with what I wanted"

Yeah. You did, and it still hurts but that's okay.


	4. Quilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's birthday time Gogy

George comes down later on when it's a reasonable time for normal people to wake up.

We tell him happy birthday, give him a special breakfast and thru it all George seems stunned.

It's after lunch that Dream gives him 'our' present to him.

George kinda hesitantly pulls it out of the satchel. 

It is so ugly. Busy. Loud.

George stares at is and Dream is on the edge of his seat waiting for a reaction.

It's green,blue and orange blanket squares quilted together in a diagonal pattern. 

"I got it made special!" Dream says not really able to hide his excitement.

To be fair, from what I've seen, none of us really have an eye for decorating or internal design but I like to think Dream sees what I see.

But if he really loves it then yeah, I do too.

George looks to Dream with the fondest little smile.

"Thank you Dream, that's really sweet"

And they stare at eachother with that look in there eyes and suddenly I feel like an intruder. Suddenly my mood is on the ground and my heart aches. Suddenly I remember how much I hate him.

We eat the cake. Most of it atleast.

While there's still a sliver of sun I make an excuse to get out of there. 

"I'm gonna take Mars on a walk" I say to no one in particular.

"Be back before sunset" Dream says.

"I know the rules" I roll my eyes.

"Let me come with you" 

I look back at George irritated and he gives me a look like he's trying to tell me something with his eyes. Before I can open my mouth he pushes us out the door.

I start walking along the house to the backyard.

"Why did you wanna come with me What the fuck was that?"

"To look good infront of Dream, remember? Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Oh right. The bet.

"Yeah" George says rolling his eyes.

I lead Mars out and climb onto him and to my mild surprise so does George but I don't comment on it.

I don't have anywhere in mind. I brush Mars' neck with my hand before moving. I love this horse.

We start moving in one direction so we for sure don't get lost and no one says anything. 

"What was Dream thinking with those colors-"

"Im so glad you thought it too" George says with a giggle.

I fucking cackle.

"It's still sweet though. It's more about the thought than the thing so thank you Sapnap" He says quietly. Sincerely.

I think about whether to tell him that it was really all Dream or not and I don't. 

Honestly a quilt was a good idea. George's room was a rarely used guest room/storage room and most of the things in there are far from new and sometimes Savannah nights get particularly cold.

Before I really realize it the sunset is getting dark and I turn the Mars around.

"George"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to stay with us? You really just dropped everything for these dudes you hardly knew. Like we could've been criminals for all you knew" I've been genuinely curious.

"I mean... I just lived a really sheltered life and I didn't have much of anything going for me back home. Or anyone for that matter"

... Okay.

"I wouldn't really call us exciting"

"I would" George says quickly.

The silence continues until we reach home.

Mars is back in his stable and we walk in to Dream bringing in the laundry.

He smiles at us.

"Sapnap come here" George says. He picks up the satchel with the quilt still next to the kitchen table and leads me upstairs. He throws the quilt on the bed.

"How come I didn't know it was your birthday?" 

"I told Dream randomly like months ago I didn't even think he remembered. I definitely didn't think that you'd care" I can hear him roll his fucking eyes.

If this was 3 days ago yeah, I wouldn't have and that moment Dream and George had today is probably gonna keep me up at night.

As much as I don't want to admit it this is so much better than all those months I spent avoiding George like the plague. Hiding in my room and taking walks that would stretch hours.

"I did feel bad that I pretty much just stomped in and staked claim on your home when I knew you hated me" George says plainly as he lays the quilt over the end half of his bed. He sits on it and I might as well too.

"You knew?"

He laughs.

"Did you think you were hiding it well?" He giggles, laying down and his legs still of the edge. 

"Well, Yeah. Dream sure didn't notice" I pout.

"No I think he did. He just hoped you'd come around"

"How do you know?" 

The sun is set and it's pretty dark in the room but neither of us bother to light a lamp.

"He told me of course. It was really all over your face. I don't think you realize how emotional you can get. Like a little kid but not in a bad way. It's cute... silly" I could see the way his brain sputtered and I would've laughed at his mix up if it was any other word but ignore because I have nothing at all to say about it.

"I was really mad at him. For like... months. I've never really been mad at him before" I lay down too.

The air feels different now.

"Never?"

"No"

And it's the truth.

"What was different?" George asks.

We look at eachother but we're not really. I say nothing and neither does he. The air hangs but it isn't uncomfortable. We lay on the foot of the bed simply taking in the dark and only then do I realize that no one had shut the door and I have no idea what Dream is doing. To my surprise I don't get up immidiately. There's something about this moment I want to take advantage of but I'm not sure what or why.

I leave without a word, George says nothing as I close the door behind me. 

Dream is in his room according to the lights eliminating from the bottom of the door.

My hands goes on my door knob but I don't turn it. I look back to George's door and say fuck it.

I open George's door. He's in his pajamas reading a potion book. He looks back at me.

"Hey" He says quietly.

"... Can I hang out with you?" What do I have to lose.

"Uh... sure. I'm just reading" 

"Haha what a nerd" I point at him and laugh before crawling up the bed and laying down next to him.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes but it's dark enough that I can't see him smiling as he does it.

Everytime George would name a potion I'd give a winded story of how I'd use it which would make no sense. I'm not here to learn but George would snicker, eventually giggle as the night went on. I'd say the dumbest shit just to get him to laugh and eventually we were laughing together.

I could have sworn I left at some point when I wake up to the sight of George asleep, hand still on the open book.


	5. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap being baby. Fluff and angst? kinda? Short chapter sry

We decide to waste time fishing. George and I on one boat and Dream in the other. Side to side. 

I guess sleeping in George's bed did me dirty since I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. I daze and stare into the water as George works the fishing rod.

He nudges me gently, just enough to get my attention.

"Lean on me" He whispers very quietly.

At first I just look at him and he very quickly looks between me and Dream. Dream didn't hear him it seems.

I just put my head on his shoulder but he puts his arm around me and I'm just tired enough to not question it but I do note it vaguely.

He's warm and his shirt is soft. I would never admit that I nuzzled in a little.

The boat rocks and George is soft and the sun is warm and oh- I'm falling asleep on George's chest.

I get woken up by George with Dream in my face. He's laughing. The sun is setting.

And then I vomit off the side the boat and now no one's laughing. Everything's warm and fuzzy in the bad way and I can't hear Dream over the pounding in my head but I can feel him guiding me off the boat as George makes sure I don't fall over.

"Oh Sap your burning" Dream kisses my hair but I can hardly feel it past the heat.

Dream guides me back home as George carries the fishing rods. I need them both to really get up the stairs and into a bed. George presses his heavenly cold hand against my face while I nuzzle into it like a cat. God I feel awful.

Dreams comes in and wipes down my face with a cold wet towel.

"Sap let me help you get into your pajamas then you can sleep okay?" 

I nod.

He does so then tucks me in and then I'm being woken up to the smell of soup and Dream' s beautiful face. I can't help but smile. He's so sweet to me.

I love him so much.

"I don't know if your well enough to eat but I hope you'll still have some" He whispers and I realize it's pitch black out.

And he has no idea.

He elects to spoon feed me when my headache makes it difficult to sit up.

I've never been good with talking about my feelings. If he really thinks my emotions always show on my face then... can he tell? Does he just ignore it? 

After the soup he gets into bed next to me. I realize I've been in his room the whole time and my heart melts.

I want to inch closer to him even if the heat would suffocate me. I want to search for his hand even if I start sweating. 

Instead I just burn into memory what his bed feels like and sleep to the fact that he's sleeping so close to me.

It feels safe. I feel safe. 

And in love.

"Dream" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with George?"

The silence hangs longer than I honestly expected. I knew the answer and I just assumed Dream knew that I knew.

"... It's... complicated" He says, hesitation heavy in his voice.

I'm confused but I hardly have the energy to turn my head so I simply close my eyes.

I wake up to George laying beside me

"George?"

"Sapnap"

"Cuddle?"

He seems thrown off by that slightly but complies after a moment. I really just lay my head on his chest as we lay down. He kisses me on the top of my head.

I like this.

"Where's Dream?" I whisper.

"Fetching a doctor"

Oh. 

...

I drape an arm over his torso and I don't remember falling back to sleep.

The next two days are spent downing god awful medicine and forgetting pretty much every conversation I have.

When I'm well enough that Dream trust I can go outside, George takes me up to the roof to enjoy the stars for whatever reason.

I'm a little bummed out that I'll have to go back to my own bed but I forget about that pretty quickly when we yap for hours.  
I'm laughing so hard I'm crying and it feels like falling in love all over again it makes me wanna throw up.


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So news: might not update for a few days because life is going to shit again. Will definitely start posting again after christmas I just don't know about these next few days.

I had simply opened the door to George's room because Dream had been in there for like an hour and I wanted to hang out with my friends.

My friends.

I wasn't expecting my heart to fall to my feet and shatter and now my death grip on the door knob is making it hard to breathe. I'm too stunned to blink.

George looks speechless but Dream looks like he's despair when he whips his head to me at the sound of the door.

It was just kissing; why can't I move my legs. 

I expected this eventually. I have to be happy for him. I have to be.

"Aw" Is all I can muster to say with a smile I know damn well doesn't reach my eyes. Have I blinked yet?.

I turn and close the door and I can hear the muffled sound of someone getting on their feet. I go to my room and just stand there begging the tears not to fall. I try to sob with no sound, I try to breathe in parts. I feel like I'm suffocating.

I hear the lock of my door hitch and I'm shaking. 

Fucking George. 

Oh god now I'm angry.

I wish we had never gone to that fucking village. I wish Dream didn't fall in love at first sight. I wish George wasn't there. I wish I had never left them alone.

Fuck me for ever trying to give George a chance. I want him out of my life-

But he didn't mean to. George isn't horrible. He's everything I'm not. 

"Sap?" Dream says so quietly I could hardly hear him.

He's pretty and level headed and smart and.... has what I want. Who I want. Have always wanted. My whole heart.

I gasp a shaky inhale and force myself to calm down. My face is hot and I wipe my tears roughly. 

I crawl onto my bed. My eyes burn. The house is silent and I try my best to just fall asleep.

...

I hate myself.

I wake up early, before anyone else and I honestly debate just leaving. Then I feel the tears again. 

"Sap?" This time it's George. The audacity.

I push my anger down and open the door. I didn't expect Dream to be there too.

"Sap can we talk?" Dream says gently and put his hand over mine.

I'm too weak to say no.

We all kneel on my bed, Dream faces me and George is to the side.

"I didn't want you to find out like that. I wanted to talk but I never knew when" Dream says.

I don't respond.

"When I first meet George it was an impact. All at once and blinding he was all I could think about but you reacted so horribly to it and I shrugged it off at first but months went by and you were so cold and I think then... I start to realize things that I think might've always been there?" Dream rambles.

I stare at him confused.

"I just... I wanted George, I really did. Do. But I wanted you two to get along... because I love you two so much. Sapnap I love you so much" Dream says with a desperate look on his face and I sit there.

"Like... I mean I love you too we're best friends" I laugh breathlessly.

"You know that's not what I meant" Dream whispers.

" W-what about George?"

"It's fine. We talk about this pretty much all night"

Silence hangs.

"Damn Dream you got TWO boyfriends? what a fuckboy" I joke.

Dream wheezes and George rolls his eyes fondly.

"Seriously tho, I'm glad we're okay" Dream smiles and-

Ooooooooh boy, he kisses my hand. Now he's holding my hand AND George's hand and I'm totally not blushing.

We lay back on the bed together.

"So what do we want for-"

"So I can call you boyfriend now?" The words fumble out my mouth.

Dream wheezes.

"Yes and as I was saying, what do we want for breakfast?" Dream asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side not lol I am pulling this plot mostly out my ass, this is also the longest fic I've ever written


	7. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time in Minecraft world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm pretty sure I'm gonna cut it here. This was pretty ambitious like the longest fic I've ever written not crazy proud of it but I'm happy I did it if if I think it came out a lil bland.

I wake up with a jolt to Dream jiggling my mattress with his foot.

"Christmas tree. Christmas tree time, lets go"

I slide off the bed grumbling about having to wake up and he comes around the bed to kiss me on the cheek. I sputter, blushing.

"George is already up" and he's out the door.

A spruce biome is close at hand, about an hour away so it'll be easy to carry back.

There's snow on the mountain peaks and I can feel the cold winds from where Dream is looking a spruce that's short enough.

George runs off to touch the edges of the snow fall. I'm sure he misses it.

I go up to him as Dream chops down a tree.

He looks so giddy even thou he's not really showing it.

"Pfft stop being so cute" 

He just laughs as he kneel down to grip the snow on the ground. Just feeling it.

We bring the tree back home and after much deliberation decide to put it next to the door leading to the back yard, between the kitchen and the stairs.

Decorating is really just sprinkling a mix of glowstone powder and red stone powder on the branches. 

It's simple sure but it's good enough. Dream gets the jukebox out and starts playing some discs. 

We don't do presents, we just sit on the floor next to the fire place on a blanket until whenever. It's sweet and would always be my favorite thing with Dream every single christmas. Now George is here and it's different but it's okay. It's kind of a good different.

We eat cookies and George's left over birthday cake.

"George?" 

"Yeah?"

"Did you figure it out?"

I'm laying on George who's laying on Dream.

"Figure out what?" 

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Why I hate you- well, hated"

"... No"

"Well, not only were you taking Dream away from but you made him fall in love with you damn near instantly and it made me sad so I'd take it out on you" I say solemnly.

"...I think I kind of knew that. Not that much, just, that you started treating me worst whenever we did anything without you" George says plainly.

"...I- I never noticed any of that" Dream says sounding confused and a little guilty.

"I know" George and I say at the same time and I could've laughed at that if it still didn't kinda hurt.

"I was so sure you were doing it on purpose" I say.

"Doing what?" Dream asks.

"Hurting me. You weren't thou, you really didn't know. Even if it was like almost a literal decade"

"...That long?"

"Yeeeeeep" I nuzzle into George's thigh.

The silence kinda hangs after that.

"Genuinely, how did I never catch onto that?" Dream asks to no one in particular.

"Well it's not like I was really trying to do anything about it. I thought if we both felt the same something would've happened by now and yeah eventually something did. I guess we just had to wait for someone else" And I poke George on the thigh to further my point.

"Well then" George says plainly.

"I love you. Both" Dream says with crushing sincerity and I could cry. I love those words.

"I love you too and Gogy" 

Dream snickers at the name.

"I love you idiots too" George rolls his eyes fondly and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ready :) Merry Christmas and Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will definitely get longer. Comments appreciated :)


End file.
